


American Blood: una storia di vampiri (forse)

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humour
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se pensate che la Fine del Mondo sia un <i>problema</i>, non avete mai vissuto un solo giorno da editor a New York.<br/>Crowley si racconta tra gloria e compromessi, licenze poetiche e vampiri da bestseller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Blood: una storia di vampiri (forse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/gifts).



> _Per Bianca, ch'è metà del mio cuore e un valido motivo per sorridere._

Fictional Dream © 2011 (12 luglio 2011)

Tutti i personaggi di _Supernatural_ appartengono alla Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland Sound and Vision, alla Warner Bros. Television e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera. Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/472/american-blood-una-storia-di-vampiri-forse-/&cid=160248)).

********

Ci sono certi mattini, a New York, in cui ti senti in pace con il cielo, perché a spiarlo dal basso, così terso tra le verticalità prepotenti dei grattacieli, quasi ti dimentichi che a occuparlo da abusivo è ora un mentecatto con lo sguardo fisso.  
La vita è una successione d’istanti di grazia che non puoi cogliere; se provi a fissarli sulla pagina, non avrai che metafore raggelanti e banalità da lasciarti secco.  
Lo so bene, io, che faccio il Re dell’Inferno e arrotondo con un mestiere dalla moralità persino più dubbia: l’ _editor_.  
Credo di aver sempre avuto la vocazione per una simile carriera, perché due sono le qualità della natura umana cui non so resistere – il grottesco e il ridicolo.  
Se vuoi avere la certezza di maneggiare autentici campioni della categoria, dunque, una casa editrice – possibilmente di grido – è quello che ti serve.  
Chi è lo scrittore?  
Di solito un idiota esaltato, convinto di avere qualcosa da dire. Il fatto che da dire non ci sia niente – e nessuno, soprattutto, abbia voglia di ascoltare – è un’opzione che non è mai contemplata.  
New York brulica di questi sottoprodotti della Creazione, freschi dei loro master alla Columbia, della loro Scuola di Scrittura Creativa, della loro intramontabile boria: avanzo persino l’ipotesi che i due terzi delle mie credenziali nascano da quest’effervescente humus intellettuale.  
Lo Scrittore, nei fatti, può darti grandi soddisfazioni – e non mi riferisco solo ad Auster, che tra un annetto sarà il pastone del mio Fuffi, ma che in diritti postumi mi pagherà i vizi per un altro mezzo secolo almeno.  
A metà degli anni Novanta, tramontato il supermercato degli yuppy, bastava che ti appostassi a un incrocio, ed eccolo lì, il tuo genio incompreso: vestito come il suicida dei Nirvana, lucido come George Bush senior, e armato dell’immancabile cartelletta cartonata contenente obbrobri introspettivi.  
Me lo ricordo ancora, Wallace! Oggi lo celebrano come il guru del realismo isterico; prima che ci passassi io, _Infinite Jest_ era una partita a tennis di trecento pagine – e le uniche palle che rimbalzavano con una qualche vivacità erano le tue.  
E John O’Brien? Poteva vendere un romanzo intitolato ‘ _Via da Springfield_ ’? Al massimo tiravi fuori un episodio dei Simpson. Sono stato io che l’ho sdoganato con ‘ _Via da Las Vegas_ ’ – e che ho goduto dei diritti cinematografici postumi.  
Non vorrei tuttavia essere frainteso: li ho amati tutti, questi geniali, indimenticabili idioti.  
Ho amato la loro ambizione e anche la loro puerile, ma nobile pretesa di raccontare la Vita – quella densa, maiuscola e indicibile.  
Se non ci avesse pensato Fuffi, si sarebbero ammazzati lo stesso, perché ad avere uno straccio di talento, capisci da solo che galleggi su una cloaca.  
  
Poi sono arrivati i Vampiri: e la pacchia è finita – per tutti.  
  
Quando parlo di Vampiri, ovviamente, non mi riferisco a quegli eccellenti mostri che avrebbero dovuto agevolare la mia espansione immobiliare, ma a quei frocetti caramellosi e glitterati che, stravedendo in libreria, mi hanno ammazzato il mestiere due volte.  
Punto primo: poiché per scrivere certe boiate non occorre alcun talento, non c’è più nessuno pronto a vendersi l’anima per ottenerne una briciola.  
Punto secondo: non puoi pagarti l’attico con una serie intitolata ‘ _Rossa Passione_ ’, a meno che tu non sia un regista di film porno.  
Se i Winchester possono dunque concedersi il lusso di chiamare ‘ _Problema_ ’ il nuovo Padreterno, è perché non hanno mai vissuto un giorno da editor a New York.  
  
Immagina: interno giorno; stai sorbendo il primo caffè del mattino e una vociaccia all’interfono te lo manda di traverso.  
 _Lucifero, fa’ che non sia un altro faldone di succhiasangue_ , è l’unico pensiero razionale che tu riesca a formulare, quando Amanda, la segretaria-efficiente-ma-brutta fa entrare la tua pupilla, nonché tua principale e lucrosa fonte di reddito.  
  
Claretta Cunningham è una ventenne infelice quanto il nome.  
Hanno un bel dire del nucleare russo, quando l’America sforna simili esemplari umani.  
Claretta è una palla di centocinquanta centimetri per un’ottantina di chili, che ha dell’eleganza un’idea opinabile almeno quanto discutibile è il suo talento letterario.  
Veste di nastri e pizzo sangallo – tanto da somigliare a una bomboniera su cui sia esploso un petardo – e scrive solo di vampiri machi che sverginano il suo alter ego pudibondo e imbellito del mille per cento. Soprattutto, costruisce perle sul genere:  
  
 _Aston aveva incredibili occhi color cielo d’Irlanda, punteggiati di pagliuzze d’oro liquido, che la luce del sole rendeva sfavillanti e magnetici.  
Amelie arrossì al primo sguardo, ma si costrinse a sostenerlo, mentre tra le dita accarezzava folte ciocche di caramello.  
“Sir William, non vi cederò la mia anima.”  
Aston socchiuse le tumide labbra vermiglie. “Ve la suggerò dalla lingua, Amelie.”_  
  
Poiché immagino che stiate già vomitando, rispondo io alla domanda che non osate farmi: sì, questa robaccia vende.  
Vende benissimo.  
Vende al punto che dopo ottocento pagine di sdilinquimenti cromatici, ci sono lettrici che ne vorrebbero ancora, ancora e ancora: dalla compravendita dell’anima, siamo passati alla sodomia intellettuale.  
Sotto lo pseudonimo di _Colette de Montfort_ – perché chi vuoi che compri una che si chiama Claretta? – ha già appestato le librerie con ‘ _Succhiami l’Anima_ ’, ‘ _Rubami il Respiro_ ’, ‘ _Respirami il Tormento_ ’, ma è in lavorazione una nuova trilogia dal rivoluzionario titolo: ‘ _L’Angelo Maledetto_ ’ – sono ironico, ovviamente. Quando mai si è visto un Angelo perbene? Basta leggere l’Apocalisse per capire di che pasta sono fatti: bulli piumati e sessualmente repressi.  
  
E Claretta, con i suoi sepolcrali ottanta chili di pizzo, mi si presenta in ufficio per…  
  
“Qualcuno sta attentando alla mia vita!” squittisce disperata.  
 _Io, se non vendessi cinquecentomila copie in un anno_ , penso, ma non posso dirlo.  
“Come?” sussulto nella mia migliore interpretazione dell’intellettuale-sorpreso-ma-colpito-e-partecipe.  
Claretta si soffia il naso, leggiadra come una centrifuga, e porta su di me un paio di piagnucolosi occhi porcini color merda – il caramello, in natura, non esiste. È la diarrea la tinta primaria.  
“Sì… C’è un uomo che mi segue… Da un po’,” singhiozza.  
“Non potrebbe essere, be’… Un ammiratore?” azzardo, perché, in qualità di Re dell’Inferno, non devo preoccuparmi di eventuali soggiorni nel girone degli spara balle.  
“Con una roncola?”  
Tossisco per darmi un tono e chiamo Amanda.  
“Un bicchiere d’acqua per la signorina e un cognac.” _Per me_.  
  
“D’accordo, Claretta, sai che facciamo? Questa sera ti accompagno io, così scopriamo chi è il tipo e prendiamo tutte le precauzioni del caso.”  
La Cunningham sospira come una pantegana grata, sbattendo in modo vorticoso le ciglia.  
“Grazie, Fergi,” mi fa – e solo per questo dovrei farla squartare dagli hooligan della Giudecca. “Ho già pensato alla trama del primo libro della trilogia. C’è quest’Angelo bellissimo, Castiel, che…”  
“No, Castiel meglio di no.”  
“Oh, perché?”  
“Copyright… Grane tipo il nominare invano e cose del genere… Perché non un nome più… _Teen-friendly_?”  
“Jason?”  
“Jason! Ecco, perfetto. L’angelo lo chiamiamo Jason.”  
Claretta, compita, prende appunti.  
Io rifletto sul fatto che anche l’Inferno, più che un mestiere, è una vocazione, perché come vendo io, ‘fanculo, non riesce a nessuno.  
  
Il resto della giornata trascorre senza particolari contrattempi, a meno di non considerare tale il fatto che la Cunningham stia _creando_ – e io dovrò leggerla.  
Alle diciotto punto trenta, la incastro nella mia Jaguar per restituirla al dormitorio della Columbia.  
Strada facendo, per altro, familiarizzo con il nuovo capolavoro – dunque anche con Jason, protagonista policromo quanto daltonica è la creatrice: occhi d’ametista spruzzati d’ambra, capelli color infuso di rose (?), ali nere, jeans sdruciti sul culo e un’altra quantità di accessori da locale gay che preferisco seppellire dietro un solido muro di dimenticanza.  
Di maniaci, purtroppo, neppure l’ombra.  
  
“Mi sembra tutto tranquillo,” faccio. “Non ho visto nessun…”  
E dodici centimetri di lama s’incuneano nel tettuccio della Jaguar, me lo pelano come un’arancia e mi sbattono davanti uno dei grandi VIP della storia nera: _Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia_.  
 _The Impaler_ , insomma: incazzato nero.  
Claretta sviene – e trascina con sé il sedile.  
Io mi altero – e sgancio una bestemmia non molto interlocutoria.  
  
“Che modi sarebbero?” bercio. “Hai idea di quanto costi una Jaguar? Oh, no, no che non ce l’hai! Che ne sa un romeno di una Jaguar?”  
L’Impalatore mi fissa tra il perplesso e il risentito. “Io solo uccidere lei, mio Czar!”  
“Bravo, così sai come mi riduci gli interni?” ringhio e mi decido a uscire.  
  
Vlad è una persona molto più a modo di quel che si crede: tra le anime maledette, almeno, ha conservato una sua discreta dignità.  
“D’accordo, vediamo di regolare la questione senza che nessuno si faccia male. Qual è il problema?”  
“Te lo spiego io, Crowley,” sibila una vociaccia che conosco benissimo.  
  
Leon O’ Connor, detto _Van Helsing_ o _Renegade_ , è un cacciatore irlandese che pretende di somigliare a Hugh Jackman, ma pare piuttosto Lorenzo Lamas baciato da un treno.  
Deve il suo soprannome non tanto a perversioni cinematografiche di serie Z, quanto al fatto che caccia di norma solo vampiri: mentre i Wincester perdono tempo a esplorarsi l’anima, mi riduce i capi in eccesso, dunque lo lascio fare.  
  
In questo caso, tuttavia, non mi sembra che punti la celebre balestra contro il primo della razza – no: mira alla coratella della sfatta Claretta.  
  
“Quella tipa ci sta rovinando, lo sai?”  
L’Impalatore annuisce compunto.  
“Cioè… Uno si fa il culo a cacciare i mostri, e la letteratura informativa che fine fa? Al macero! Adesso i vampiri vestono Armani e succhiano capre!”  
Mi gratto la guancia. “Tante storie per qualche licenza poetica?”  
O’ Connor e Vlad si guardano con una complicità che non mi piace per niente.  
“Forse non hai ben chiara la situazione…” puntualizza Van Helsing. “Loro – e indica l’Impalatore – passano per poeti decadenti froci cosparsi di brillantini. Noi – e si porta la balestra al cuore – rischiamo la pelle e non c’è nessuno che ci dedichi due righe. Cos’è? I cacciatori non sono figure abbastanza romantiche?” rimarca con veemenza.  
Poi parte la freccia e si ammazza da solo.  
Il coglione.  
  
“Senti, Vlad… Ti sei già preso la libera uscita, no? Chiudo un occhio e fingo di non aver visto niente. Ti faccio ristampare Bram Stoker in versione brossurata e dedicata, che ne pensi?”  
L’Impalatore tace – a meno di non considerare una risposta l’eloquente panoramica del dito medio che mi regala, prima di dissolversi nella notte.  
  
Claretta rinviene sniffando un hot-dog.  
“Coraggio, il peggio è passato,” le faccio, mentre la tremebonda gelatina di pizzo arranca stretta al mio braccio.  
“Cosa sarà di me?” piagnucola.  
 _Mi pagherai altri cinque anni di mutuo_ , penso, ma non lo dico.  
“Avrai due guardie del corpo, mi sembra ovvio,” replico spiccio. “Due bravi ragazzi, anche se non molto svegli. Sul tipo gigante-buono e fotomodello, ecco…”  
Negli occhi di Claretta brilla una luce oscena.  
La ignoro per digitare un pugno di cifre utili.  
  
“Bobby, caro, quanto tempo… E… Come stanno i ragazzi?”  
  
   
Neppure a dirlo, “ _Amore Immolato_ ”, secondo volume della trilogia dell’Angelo in technicolor, ha venduto tremila copie com’è arrivato in libreria.  
Oltre alla pacchiana ottusità della trama – condizione essenziale per catturare un ampio bacino di lettrici – a fomentare il successo di quest’ennesima porcheria è stato l’inserimento di due nuovi Angeli palestrati – tali Jared e Jensen per simmetria nominale – e la significativa sottotraccia omoerotica che li coinvolge.  
La comunità gay ci ha fatto un sacco di pubblicità.  
I Winchester hanno giurato che mi ficcheranno i miei ossuti, nobili femori nel culo.  
 _Per simmetria_ , hanno detto.  
Ma a chi fanno paura?


End file.
